I'm Coming For You
by Venursia
Summary: Like Kari? Like Sora? Then you'll like this fic. What happens when one of the Digidestined is suspected of the attacks on their friends? Who is it?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah. The same as all of my disclaimers. Do I really need to state it? 

*Can you believe it? A fic actually centered around someone else besides Sora. This is an accomplishment for me. This fic will be about Kari. 

ages: Cody-16

Ken, Yolei, Davis, Tk, and Kari-17

Izzy, Mimi-19

Tai, Sora, Matt-20

****

Prologue

A girl jogged on a dirt trail in the park, disturbing the peaceful slumber of a few fallen leaves. A gentle breeze played with her auburn hair as her eyes glistened in the warm glow of the sun. The only thing that accompanied the girl was the sweet harmony of silence. Everything seemed so picturesque. Nothing could disturb her morning jog. 

Snap! 

Kari froze on the dirt path. Her eyes carefully scanned the surrounding trees. Nothing. A shiver ran down her back as she continued her jog. Probably just my imagination, she thought.

Snap! 

Her thoughts were disturbed by another snap. Her focused eyes scanned the area around her. Is someone following me? Naaa…probably just my imagination. She was about to get back to her jog, when a voice startled her.

"Oh no my pretty, I'm afraid it's not your imagination."

Kari's back stiffened. She tried to run away, but found her feet would not budge. It was almost like her fear were two balls and chains, weighing her feet down. By the time she found her feet free to run, her head connected with something hard and cold. A seering pain ripped through her entire body. The ground beneath her began to spin as she felt herself fall. 

==========================================================================

Cruel laughter cut through the air like a knife. "Excellent," the figure said. A glance at the fallen girl created a contemptuous smile, lighting up his face. Carefully, the figure left a note tied to a rock, near Kari. He bent down and kissed her forehead before leaving.

The paper covering the rock had the words: I'm coming for you. 

### To be Continued…

## Should I continue or not? You decide. Simply review or E-mail me.


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah. The same as all of my disclaimers. Do I really need to state it? 

NOTE: Kari's parents live in a house now, as does Davis, Tk, and everyone else's family.

ages: Cody-16; Ken, Yolei, Davis, Tk, and Kari-17; Izzy, Mimi-19; Tai, Sora, Matt-20; Joe-21

****

I'm Coming For You: Part 1

Tk yawned as he took his usual jog. Maybe I'll see Kari, he thought. A smile lit up his handsome face as he thought of her sweet voice. To him, her voice was like a sweet melody, her face…so delicately chisled to perfection…like a porcelain doll…

A longing sigh managed to escape his lips as he thought of his best friend, an angel in disguise. Too bad she didn't feel the same way…

A faint rustling in the bushes put a stop to his thoughts. What was that? He cautiously walked towards the noise. TK got closer till…

"Meow!" A cat jumped out, startling him. 

He jumped back in surprise and didn't notice the rock in back of him. "Ah!" he exclaimed as he began to fall down. Unfortunately, this part of the trail was on a slope. Gravity seized the young man, causing him to tumble down in chaotic twirls till he hit something soft. He groaned as he picked himself up and dusted his pants. 

"Great job, Tk," he told himself. As he turned to see what he hit, a gasp escaped his lips as it suddenly registered that it was Kari.

"Kari? Kari? Kari!" Kneeling beside her, he noticed a rock, with a paper. "I'm coming for you?" He jumped up and looked around. "Coming for her? I don't think so! Whoever you are, you aren't getting Kari! Not without going through me first! Do you hear me?" He screamed.

"Ohh…"

"Kari!" he immediately softened his angry look as he knelt down again.

"Tk? Is that you?" she whispered.

"Yeah Kari, don't worry. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but my head feels like it was run over by a train," she mumbled.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Tk said, scooping the girl into his arms.

"Tk I can walk. I'm perfectly capable of using my own two fee-ow!" She just laid back in his arms.

"I'm taking you home, and you can tell me what happened on your way home," Tk said.

=============================================================================

"Not getting Kari? Ha, we'll see about that," a voice said as the person watched through the house window at Tk and Kari.

=============================================================================

"Now can you tell me why you have that rock and note from the park?"

"The note was attached to the rock," Tk said.

"I figured that," she replied sarcastacally.

"I'll be coming for you. That's what the note said."

Kari shivered slightly.

"I'm calling your brother," Tk said.

"No, he's home from college. Plus, he's on a date with Sora," Kari stubbornly said.

"Yeah, and they're joining him while he rehearses at Matt and Tk's house. I'm calling his cell. I'm pretty sure he would want to know about something like this. So not another word from you," he replied firmly.

=============================================================================

Tai frowned at Sora and followed her gaze. "Sora, what are you looking at?"

She turned her crimson eyes to him. "Are you jealous?"

"No, don't be silly."

Silly? She turned her head in his direction. "Sure Tai. Of course you're not."

Tai frowned as Matt began singing again.

"I just love his voice…"

Tai turned around disgustingly, as Matt approached them. 

"Hey Tai, Sora."

"Hey Matt," Tai replied.

Sora rolled her eyes.

"Okay, guess he's not Mr. Sociable right now. Hey Sora, mind singing this song with me? I need a female to see how it sounds. Just promise not to upturn anyone's stomach." Matt smiled mischieviously at her.

Sora shot him an evil look. "Wait until you hear me sing, you won't be sorry," she promised.

Tai sat in a corner, brooding as he watched his best friend and his girlfriend flirting. His anger cooled down, as Sora's sweet voice filled the air, soothing his senses. He had never known she could sing so…so…what's the word? Good. No better than good.

Ring! Ring!

Tai picked up the phone. "Hello?"

A few minutes later…

"Sora we've gotta go. It's Kari." His eyes filling with genuine concern.

=============================================================================

A figure watched through the window, and fists balled into anger. I leave them for a few hours and he's still there with her. How dare he! How dare she! The figure turned to walk away but saw headlights coming closer, causing her to slink back into the shadows. Damn it! Now how am I going to get in? I just hope I don't get caught hiding.

=============================================================================

Kari stared at her window worriedly. 

"Don't worry, no one is going to hurt you," Ken said. He got up and made sure the window was locked. "You're on the second floor, so don't worry."

"How is she?" Tk asked, bringing a cup of tea over to her.

Ding-Dong!

"I'll be right back," Tk said running off to get the door. As soon as he opened it, in walked an angry Tai. He immediately stormed pass Tk and up the stairs.

Sora smiled apologetically at him, as he shut the door. "Sorry, Tai's mad at me, and that phone call didn't help. Plus he couldn't find his house keys."

"Oh," was all Tk could manage to say.

In Kari's room…

"Kari, are you all right?" Tai asked, not bothering to look her in the eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine now," she replied.

He hugged his sister and then left to go call the Digidestined over.

=============================================================================

By now, everyone but Yolei had shown up. Izzy got out his laptop, in an attempt to figure out Kari's stalker. As for Tai, he kept running up to check on Kari, and down to the living room to interrogate everyone. 

"I'll be right back. I'm going to check the grounds again," Tai said.

"Tai, we didn't find any clues. What makes you think you'll find some now in the dark?" Joe asked.

"Listen, Kari's my sister, and I'm going to get to the bottom of this. Maybe something might come up. I might find something this time," Tai replied.

"Well, do you at least want me to go?" Sora asked her boyfriend.

"No!" Tai said quickly. "I need to do this alone."

They all watched as he left again.

"Poor Tai, this is tearing him up," Izzy said.

"I guess I would be doing the same if this happened to Tk," Matt replied.

Tk blushed.

A half an hour later…

Tai walks in and just as he sits down, the doorbell rings and in comes Yolei.

"Huh? Why is everyone here? I thought I was the only one sleeping over Kari's house," Yolei said. She looked at the sober faces around her. "What's wrong?"

"Someone attacked Kari," Ken said.

"What?" Yolei gasped. "Well is she okay? Where is she?"

"Calm down," Davis told her. "She's in her room."

"I'm her best friend and I'm going to see her." Yolei immediately rushed to Kari's bedroom. "Kari?" she called, as she pushed the pink door that was left ajar. Yolei turned on the lights and… 

=============================================================================

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" 

Everyone jumped at the scream.

"It's Yolei!" Mimi exclaimed. 

They all ran up the stairs and saw Yolei standing near an open window. She looked like she was going to faint.

Shivers ran up their spines as they looked around the room. The bedspread was tossed violently to one corner, as a noticeable spot of blood created gasps. 

A typed note was in Yolei's shivering, cold hands. "Whoever it was left a note…" she whispered, in fear for her best friend.

Joe took it from her and read it out loud, "I suggest you don't tell anyone, especially the police about this. In case you're wondering what happened to Kari, keep wondering. You should have seen how her eyes were wide with fear. It was classic! Of course her screams were muffled by my hand, and a little chloroform. But that wasn't the best part, while she was too weak to do anything, my knife made a little impression on her arm. Have fun finding her before I get you." Joe's face paled as Tai took the note from his hands and crumbled it.

"No one hurts my sister and gets away with it," he said as fury burned in his eyes. 

=============================================================================

Kari's eyes slowly fluttered open as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. Something was over her eyes. "Ohh…where am I?" She tried to move, but found she was tied to a chair and was a little light-headed. What? How did I get here? She struggled with the ropes behind her and gasped as pain shot through her right arm. The cut! She gasped as she remembered what happened. A shiver ran up her spine as the last thing she remembered before blacking out was the cold blade. 

"But who? Why?" she asked herself.

"Ah, you're awake."

"Who are you? Why am I here?" Kari demanded.

"Don't worry, you'll eventually find out," the voice said.

"That voice…"

"Remember the Digiworld?"

"…so familiar."

"Of course it's familiar. Are you going to take all day?" the voice asked cruelly.

"Who are you?" Kari asked in wonder. She could feel the blindfold being lifted off her eyes.

"Ta da! It's me!" the voice laughed as she spun around with glee.

"W-what? You? How could you?" Kari gasped.

The girl curtsied.

"I thought you were my friend…" Kari whispered.

"And I thought you were mine, too," she replied. 

Kari noticed the sinister smile and saw the cold glint of her eyes of her former friend. Her eyes widened as goosebumps crawled up her skin. "W-what? What do you mean? Why am I here? How?"

====================================================================== 

****

Still intrigued? So, just who is this stalker? A friend? But who? And why?

Please review, and let me know who you think is the stalker.


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah. The same as all of my disclaimers. Do I really need to state it? 

NOTE: Kari's parents live in a house now, as does Davis, Tk, and everyone else's family.

Ages: Cody-16; Ken, Yolei, Davis, Tk, and Kari-17; Izzy, Mimi-19; Tai, Sora, Matt-20; Joe-21

****

I'm Coming For You: Part 2 

Kari noticed the sinister smile and saw the cold glint of her eyes of her former friend. Her eyes widened as goosebumps crawled up her skin. "W-what? What do you mean? Why am I here? How?"

"Why? You should know," retorted Yolei.

"But I don't know what you're talking about," Kari replied.

"You always had everything. Boys easily fell at your feet. I had a crush on Davis and Tk, but no, you took them away! They doted over you!"

Kari's eyes widened. "W-what? I never took them away. They both liked me, but Davis doesn't anymore. And Tk and I are just best friends," Kari argued.

"Friends? Ha! Boy are you naïve! You two like each other."

Kari blushed. "No, I don't," she whispered.

"You're in denial sweetheart. Then I had a huge crush on Ken, and you knew it! And you dated him!"

"But you told me you were over him!" Kari yelled back.

"And you believed me?" she asked in disbelief. "Poor innocent Kari. I really do pity you," she mocked.

"It was only for a month. How was I supposed to know you still liked him?" Kari retorted.

"You have no idea what it was like to have my heart broken by my best friend. And even now, he still looks at you with only love in his eyes. And it's been a year! He doesn't pay attention to me! He ignores me, especially when you're around! Everyone treats you like a damn princess. All everyone ever talks about is how great you are, how nice you are, how pretty you are! I cried every night, until I decided there was only one thing to do. Get rid of you." 

Kari shivered as Yolei's eyes, thick with hate and jealousy, bore a hole through her. 

"If you aren't around, I'll be there to take you're place. Everyone will look at me for a change."

What? Has Yolei gone mad?! I can't believe that she would-what's happening here? "You're crazy. Besides Tai will save me. You'll be sorry! Tai's gonna find me in here! You can't keep me locked in this shed forever! He will come!"

"Oooo, I'm sooo scared," Yolei replied unimpressed. 

"I think the Digiworld scrambled your brain!"

Knock! Knock!

"Uh oh, time for the blindfold and gag," Yolei said.

Kari immediately started turning her head left and right.

"Stop moving!" The blindfold went over her eyes as Yolei shoved the gag in her mouth.

"Mmmph! Mmmph!"

"See you later."

She heard the door shut, and strained to hear the voices. She could make out Yolei's voice and some male…very familiar…too familiar… She just couldn't tell. I can't believe I'm trapped in my own shed. Kari choked as she tried to get the gag out of her mouth. With one final force, it was out of her mouth.

Cough cough cough!

"Maybe if I yell, Tai'll hear me. Tai! Brother! Help! I'm in the shed! Help me! Somebody! Anybody!"

============================================================================ 

"She's screaming. What if somebody hears her?" Yolei said glancing over her shoulder.

"So, let her. No one is going to hear her. The parents won't be home till next week. They're in Hawaii for their anniversary," the guy told her. He looked at the grounds and the house. Wow, when they won the lottery, they won it big time.

Yolei frowned, and the guy noticed. He hugged her and pulled her closer. "What's the matter?"

She leaned against him and replied, "We'd better keep an eye on Izzy and Ken. They're computer geniuses, they'll figure it out soon."

============================================================================ 

"Something doesn't add up," Ken told Izzy. 

"Yeah, I agree. This person had to be one of us. We were all at the house when she was kidnapped," he told Ken.

"So, if it is one of us, then who? Who had the motive?"

"Well let's go over who was here, who wasn't, who could've had time to do this, and a possible motive," Izzy said. 

============================================================================ 

Ring! Ring!

"Hello?" 

"Matt? It's me Sora."

"Hey Sora, what's up?"

"Matt, I'm scared. I can't seem to get a hold of Tai. He said he'd be over to make sure I'm safe. Remember that note that was left?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"What if the person that got Kari got him?" Sora asked in a shaky voice.

"Don't worry Sora. I'm sure he's out looking for Kari."

"Matt, do you think the stalker killed her?"

"Don't think like that. Do you want me to come over?" he asked with concern.

"No, I just wanted to talk to somebody. I'll take a bath and if Tai still doesn't show up, I'll go over to his house."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I'll be fine." I hope…

"You sure?" Matt could hear the shakiness in her voice. Same old Sora, never willing to admit when she's scared.

"Yeah, besides, Tai'll probably get mad if you're with me." Sora sighed.

"Sora, are you telling me everything?" He could tell something else was bothering her.

"Y-yes."

"Cut the crap, and drop it. You're lying."

She sighed. Should have known he could tell. "Well, it's just that Tai has been acting strangely. Almost like he's in love with someone else. Almost like he's keeping something from me."

"If it's another girl, then he's a fool. Who would want to give up someone as sweet as you?"

Sora smiled. "Really? You think so?" Her cheeks took on a rosy complexion.

============================================================================ 

"Hmph! Talking to Matt again," Tai mumbled as he looked through the window near the door. Fine, if she wants to be that way, I won't bother going to see her! I have better things to do, and someone to see. And with that, Tai stalked away.

============================================================================ 

At Izzy's house…

"No…it couldn't be," Izzy said in disbelief. His mind was racing with thoughts.

"But they're the only ones who could've done this," Ken argued back. Why is this happening to us? The Digiworld must have had a real bad effect on them.

"I know you're right. It's just that…I can't believe they would do something like this."

"Yeah…Oh no…" Izzy's face turned pale.

Ken took one look at his pale face. "We have to warn her before it's too late. I'll go see her, and you can give her a call."

============================================================================ 

"Oh no…I've gotta call him. They did figure it out." Yolei hurriedly dialed his cell.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's me Yolei."

"What's up honey?"

"You sound upset," Yolei commented.

"Yeah well it's my girlfriend. But never mind. What's so important?"

"Ken and Izzy figured it out. Ken just told Izzy to call her while he goes over to warn him."

"Damn it! We've got to take care of them. Get Izzy, and I'll get Ken."

============================================================================ 

Ken had left about two minutes ago. Izzy picked up the phone and was about to dial when he heard…

Knock! Knock!

Thinking it was Ken again, he opened the door and took three steps back. On no…I've got to remain calm. I can't let on I know. He gulped as he invited her in.

"Thanks Izzy." She saw a coke can near by. "I'm kind of thirsty, do you mind if I use your stove to make some tea?"

"Um, uh NO!" 

Yolei looked at Izzy with questioning eyes.

"Uhh…I mean, I'll do it. You're the guest." Damn! Damn! Damn! Get a grip Izzy. Don't panic.

A few minutes later…

Izzy brought out two cups of tea. "Here you go."

"Thanks."

"Welcome. So, uh, what brings you here?"

"Oh I was in the neighborhood." To kill you, she added silently. She smiled sweetly at Izzy and batted her eyelashes.

Whoa, is she coming onto me? He noticed her getting closer to him and moved over. 

"You know Izzy, I think my computer needs fixing."

"Uhh…fixing?" She moved so close to him that his back was against the arm of the sofa. Izzy felt like he was lit on fire. He could feel his face growing hotter by the minute.

"Don't play dumb with me, you know what I'm talking about." She then bent down and was about to kiss him when…

Crash! 

Izzy and Yolei fell off.

Phew, saved. Thank God.

Damn it! So close. I'll have to try harder. Yolei got up and offered Izzy a hand. 

Izzy accepted it and Yolei excused herself to go use the bathroom. Geez, what just happened? Is she trying to seduce me? This is all happening to fast. I need to get her out of here quickly, before she kills me. I think she might know I know. He pulled at the collar of his shirt a little and looked down at the two cups of tea. His throat was parched, so he took a sip. "Ah!" Too hot. I need milk in here. He glanced at the bathroom door. Well as long as she's in there, I might as well get the milk.

About a few seconds after he left, Yolei quietly tiptoed out of the bathroom and pulled a tiny bottle of cyanide. I'm glad I decided to bring this with me. I figured I could find some use for it. She smiled as she watched a couple of drops slip into the tea unnoticed. Bang! That must be Izzy. She quietly ran back in the bathroom and flushed the toilet.

When Izzy came out he poured the milk in his drink and put it back in the refrigerator. He could hear running water. I really have to get her out of here. She'll be the death of me. I just wish I could have had a chance to call and warn her. Ken. Yes, he should be there by now. He'll be with her, he will warn her before it's too late.

============================================================================ 

Mimi looked pale as she cried into Joe's arms. "I'm so scared. Kari's gone, someone is after us, and we can't call the police or she'll be killed."

"Sh…don't worry, I'll protect you."

"Are all the doors locked?"

"Yes Mimi."

"The windows?"

"All locked. I double checked." Joe kissed her on the nose lightly. He gently wiped her tears away.

"What do you think Tk and Davis are doing?"

Joe looked down at her. "Probably searching the entire town for her."

"It's hard to believe that this all started yesterday. It seems like it all just happened a few seconds ago." Mimi looked at the picture of all the Digidestined on the wall in Joe's apartment. "Oh Joe…who would do something like this?"

Joe hugged his girlfriend tighter. "I don't know, but I can't shake the feeling that this is one of us."

"What?" she pulled away slightly. "You think one of us is-?"

"Well think about it, it had to be someone who was there. We were all there with Kari, except for Yolei. She showed up and suddenly Kari was gone."

"W-what? Yolei? She's Kari's best friend." Mimi just did not want to believe it. It couldn't be… "But how would she be able to get Kari down a ladder, assuming she used a ladder. She couldn't carry her down."

"No, but someone else might be able to," Joe pointed out. "Someone stronger, athletic."

"Do you think that we should see Izzy? Maybe he figured it out."

"Yeah, come on. Let's go see Izzy. I think we figured out who one of the stalkers are."

Mimi shivered. "I hope we get to Izzy first."

"Yeah, me too."

============================================================================ 

Will they reach Izzy before he drinks the cyanide? Will Ken escape? Or will they get him? And just who is Yolei's accomplice? I dropped a little bit of hints here and there. See if you can figure it out. Do you have any guesses?

Stay tuned for part three. And do not forget to review. I appreciate all comments.


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah. The same as all of my disclaimers. Do I really need to state it? 

NOTE: Kari's parents live in a house now, as does Davis, Tk, and everyone else's family.

ages: Cody-16; Ken, Yolei, Davis, Tk, and Kari-17; Izzy, Mimi-19; Tai, Sora, Matt-20; Joe-21

****

I'm Coming For You: Part 3

"Drink up," Yolei said as she handed Izzy the cup of tea.

"Uh…no! Wait! Uh you have my uh favorite cup. It holds great sentimental value to me." He saw her baffled expression.

Inwardly, Yolei was grinning. I was counting on this…

"And if you don't mind, I'd like to drink in that cup."

"Sure Izzy. No problem."

Thank God she bought it! He held the cup and brought it to his lips, eyeing Yolei. Waiting for her to take a sip.

Yolei flashed a smile at Izzy and took a long sip. Now all you have to do is, drink.

Right before taking a sip, a strange aroma filled his nose. Almost like almonds…yes…a book said something about almonds. What did it say? "Ah!" Izzy clutched his side, dropping his tea. Fear crept into his eyes as the pains began to intensify. "You!" Cyanide! The almond smell!

Yolei got up to the writhing boy, and kissed him lightly on his forehead. Her smile started as gentle bliss and turned into cruel contempt. "Aw, I'm so sorry Izzy. You and Ken had to be stopped. You were getting dangerously close to the truth. I believe Ken won't make it to Sora's."

"What-ow-did you do?"

"Don't worry, Tai will take care of him."

"Ohh…" the world began to swirl around him faster and faster and faster…

========================================================================= 

Tears slowly flowed out of Kari's eyes. How could she?

"My best friend…" she whispered.

Locked in my own shed! Why doesn't Tai look in here? Where is Tk?

"Heeeeeeeelllllllllllllooooooooooooooo!" she called again. 

Silence

"Is anyone there?!" 

Silence

"Pleeease! Help me! Someone!"

========================================================================= 

"It's hopeless! We checked everywhere!" Davis said. This is hopeless! We're never going to find her and the killer…he's going to come after us, one by one.

"I'm going to go to Matt's," Tk told him.

"I'm going to go over to Sora's. I think Tai should be there."

"Alright, just be careful." Oh Kari…I know you're alive somewhere…

========================================================================= 

Bang!

What the hell? Ken glanced out the window. What he saw, made his hart do somersaults. 

Bang!

Oh nonononono! That maniac is trying to kill me! 

"What's the matter Ken?" Tai yelled through his open window. In a strange way, he felt exhilerated by this. It surprised him. Who would've ever thought that he would go from saving people to killing them? It was like a rush, no! A thrill!

Ken immediately sped up, only to find Tai doing the same. Damn it! This guy's crazy! 

Bang!

Ken tried hard to not panic as his car swerved dangerously close to the railing. He gulped as he gained control. Remain calm. you've got to make it in one piece to Sora's. You've got to warn her.

Bang!

This time, Ken couldn't gain control in time, and flew off of theroad into the railing. The car made a sickening crunch against the railing. His head lurched forward, as blood trickled down his face. For a few seconds, the car just stayed there. 

Crack!

To his horror, the wieght and impact broke the railing, sending the car, plunging to the thick water below. As much as he wanted to scream, he couldn't. Instead he unbuckled his seatbelt, and opened his door. A silent prayer ran through his mind as he lunged out, just as the car disappeared into the dark abyss.

========================================================================= 

Tai pulled over and took long strides to the broken rail. He peered over the side and saw a splash. Good, he thought. Now, let's hope Yolei took care of Izzy. 

========================================================================= 

What the hell? Davis tried to speak, but his throat…so dry… He couldn't believe what he just saw. One minute he was heading to Sora's, the next minute he stopped the car as he witnessed-witnessed-a car running another off the road. And what was more…was that he rognized the cars and plate numbers. Tai and Ken!

I've got to get out of here, before he notices me. Davis turned his key in the ignition. 

Nothing

"No!" davis found his voice as he tried again. Please don't let Tai hear this.

As if Tai could mind read, he saw it. Davis trying to start his car.

Davis paled as he tried again, then to his dismay, he saw Tai's car heading towards his. "Damn it!"

Crash!

It hit the side, causing Davis to hit his head on the wheel. Blood streamed down as everything became blurry. He was still in a state of shock. Tai? How? Why?  


Before he had time to react, his door was violently jerked open. Davis stared up into Tai's furious burning eyes, as he cringed from the smile on Tai's lips.

Meanwhile… 

Joe and Mimi knocked on the door.

"Do you think he's home?"

"I hope so," Joe replied.

"Izzy? Izzy? Are you there?" Mimi's voice became frantic.

Joe turned the doorknob. "That's weird. It's opened."

=============================To be Continued================================ 

Sorry about how long it took. Well that's part 3. Sorry if it seems kind of rushed. And sorry that it's so short. Well anyways, I hope you're enjoying this so far. Sorry if I made Yolei and Tai evil. I really do like them.

Please review.


	5. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah. The same as all of my disclaimers. Do I really need to state it? 

ages: Cody-16; Ken, Yolei, Davis, Tk, and Kari-17; Izzy, Mimi-19; Tai, Sora, Matt-20; Joe-21

****

I'm Coming For You: Part 6

Mimi walked in. "Come on Joe. Izzy's got to be around here some-" Mimi stopped walking abruptly, causing Joe to bang into her.

"Mimi what-Oh no! Call the ambulance! Quick!" Joe ran to Izzy's fallen body. He gasped at the coldness of his skin. And his skin…so pale…almost like he had been poisoned... It had to be…

Soon, the wail of the ambulance's call cut through the air of Odaiba.

========================================================================= 

Ring! Ring!

"Hello?"

"It's me. Ken's car went over the railing and into the water, and Davis witnessed it."

"What?" Yolei gasped.

"Don't worry, he's been taken care of."

"Good, don't scare me like that," she angrily chastised. "You shouldn't joke about things like that."

Tai chuckled at her. "Aw, you know that you're the only one for me. Don't be angry at me."

"How could I?" Her face softened. 

"Has Izzy been taken care of?"

"Do you doubt me?"

Tai smiled. "I should've known better."

"Where are you heading?"

"To Sora's."

"Oh."

"Hey, don't be sad. You know I love you right? Right?"

"Yeah but-"

"Don't doubt me. I just need to make sure she knows nothing." And see if I can finally get a little further with her. Him and Sora had been dating for awhile and yet all they had done was kiss. She was way too innocent. But Yolei…she was fire. He really hoped that she knew nothing, because he honestly did not want to kill her. After all, they've known each other ever since they were little, and they grew up together. But if it came down to it…then he would have no choice but to…

========================================================================= 

Water. Darkness. Yet somehow, he managed to swim ashore. Ken collapsed on the docks, spitting out water. Kari…danger…must warn Sora… 

He slowly picked himself up, but accidentally slipped on a loose board, slightly jutting upwards. And before he could react, gravity pulled him down, causing him to hit his head on a barrel nearby. Pain shot through his head. And then…blackness…

========================================================================= 

"Hey Tk, did you find anything?"

"No," he replied, crestfallen.

Matt went over to his brother. "Don't worry, we'll find her. I know how much she means to you."

"She means the world…" Memories of him and Kari taunted and tortured him. She's in danger and yet…yet…I can't even help her!

"I know, Tk."

"I should be doing more. I'm going over to Tai's house," he declared. He got up and looked over his shoulder. "You coming?"

"No, I'll stay here in case Sora calls or something. She seemed awfully upset and scared."

Tk smiled. Matt loves her. "Doesn't she have Tai?"

"He's not with her."

"That's strange." Tk looked thoughtful for a second. It seems like Sora deserves more. She deserves Matt. For some reason, Tk kept getting this feeling…like Tai's hiding something…something not good…

Matt looked at him oddly, and Tk muttered good-bye as he walked out the door.

========================================================================= 

Yolei turned off her phone, and Kari looked at her curiously.

"Now what have you done? Tell me!"

Yolei walked up to Kari and held her chin. "Don't make demands around me. But I will tell you. I gave Izzy a little cyanide, and my partner accidentally made Ken's car plunge into the water."

"W-what?" Kari's face paled. Her eyes began to sparkle with tears.

"There's more. He also killed Davis with his bare hands! We really didn't want to…but they got in the way." Her cold tone gave Kari the shivers.

"Th-they were our friends! How could you!" Tears slowly rolled down her cheeks. "After everything we've been through…the Digiworld…how-you monster!"

Yolei smiled smugly. I love to watch her suffer. For once, she's not getting what she wants…is this great or what?

========================================================================= 

Sora checked herself in the mirror. Her long red hair was half up and half down, held by a delicate crystal diamond clip. Her summer dress of red and orange complimented her figure nicely, as it flowed out at the bottom, just about covering her knees. She grabbed her purse and jumped into her car. 

As she drove off into the night, she could not shake the feeling that something was not right. Like she was being betrayed…

========================================================================= 

Tk pulled into the Kamiya's driveway. He turned off the ignition and walked to the door.

Knock! Knock!

He frowned as he heard silence.

Knock! Knock!

"Where is he?" Tk was about to knock when he saw another car pull up. He recognized it as Sora's. "Sora?"

"Hi Tk," she replied as she got out.

"Came to see Tai?"

"Yeah. For some reason, I can't reach him. You don't think something happened to him do you?" Her face showed great concern.

"I hope not." Tk did not want to worry Sora with his suspicions.

"Maybe we should contact the police. We still haven't found Kari."

"Yeah, I-" Tk was cut off by someone screaming.

"What is I-" Tk covered her mouth. 

"Listen," he whispered.

"Help!"

Sora's eyes widened. "Kari," she whispered.

"Come on, I think it came from this way," he said, grabbing Sora's hand.

Sora shivered. Although it was a warm summer night, for some reason…she felt like she was being watched.

As they got to the shed, Tk glanced at Sora. "Don't worry, I'll protect you," he whispered. "Don't be scared."

"I'm not scared."

"Of course not." Same old Sora. Back in the Digiworld, she was the one to protect him and now it was his turn…

Tk slowly pushed the door open. It made a loud nails on the chalkboard sound, causing Sora to cringe. Tk pushed his head in and saw only darkness. "Hey Sora, is there a light switch nearby?"

"Yeah, over here," she whispered back. Soon the light flooded the shed.

"Mmmph! Mmmph!"

"Kari!" they both cried. Tk rushed to her side and started to untie her legs while Sora tried to get her arms free.

Kari's eyes widened. "Mmmph! Mmmph!" Kari tried to warn them…but could not get the words out. Oh God…please don't let her get them too.

Sora looked up for a second, and saw it. "Tk! Behind you!"

========================================================================= 

"Poor Izzy…" Mimi's eyes began to water.

Joe put his arms around her waist and she leaned back into him. "Thank God we got there in time. Any later, and he'd be dead."

"Cyanide? I still can't believe it."

"Come on, let's get to a pay phone. Maybe we can get a hold of his parents," Joe said grimly.

A few minutes later, after they called, another body was brought in. Mimi gasped as she recognized the body. "Joe! Look!"

"Oh no…Ken!" They both rushed over to him. "What happened?" Joe asked.

"Someone found him bleeding on the docks. Apparently, his car went over the edge, and somehow he got out and swam to shore," one of the doctors replied.

"Oh dear God…no…no more…" She cried into Joe as Ken was rolled away. "What if the killer got the others?"

"Shh…don't talk like that…" Joe held Mimi tightly.

"Did I hear someone say killer?" asked a male voice.

Mimi and Joe turned around to find…

========================================================================= 

Uh oh, thinks are beginning to pick up. Did Tk move out of the way in time? Will Kari, Sora, and Tk escape from the shed? Will Ken live? Is Davis really dead? What did Joe and Mimi find when they turned around? And just where is Cody, in all of this? 

Will I ever stop these questions? Find out in part five!

Is it thrilling? Shocking? Does it suck? Is it okay? Could it be better? Does anyone have any suggestions?

Please review.


	6. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah. The same as all of my disclaimers. Do I really need to state it? 

ages: Cody-16; Ken, Yolei, Davis, Tk, and Kari-17; Izzy, Mimi-19; Tai, Sora, Matt-20; Joe-21

****

I'm Coming For You: Part 5 

Tk was almost finished with the ropes when he heard Sora scream, "Tk watch out!" He was about to turn around when someone knocked him out of the way. "Ah!" he screamed.

"Sorry Tk," Sora said as she blushed.

Tk then noticed she was laying on top of him, and blushed too. They quickly got up just as Yolei shut the door.

"None of you are going anywhere," she said. She smiled at Tk and Sora's surprised looks. "Surprised, aren't you?"

His eyes widened as he saw the piece of wood that almost came crashing down on his head. Oh God…she's gone mad…

Sora glanced at Tk with a look of 'Now what are we going to do?'

Before anyone could react, Tk lunged at Yolei, catching her in the legs. "Ah!" she screamed as fell down.

"Sora! Hurry!" he yelled, as he tried to keep Yolei pinned.

"Get off of me!" Yolei spat as she struggled to get her arms free, but it was no use. Tk had them pinned under his strong grip over her head.

Sora worked quickly and got Kari free. They immediately hugged as tears formed in Kari's eyes.

Yolei smiled evilly. "I said get off of me!" She brought her foot up and hit his sensitive place as hard as she could.

"Ah! Holy s***!" Tk cried as he loosened his grip on her.

Sora and Kari turned around to Tk's cry of pain.

"Get *pant* out of here!"

"No Tk!" Kari cried. She wanted to run to him, but at that moment, Yolei flipped him over. 

"Sora! Please take her out of here! Get help!"

Sora's eyes widened, and she pulled Kari over to the door. They both opened it up, and Sora pushed her out, as she glanced over her shoulder. She saw Yolei hit Tk in the head. A gasp escaped her lips as she saw Yolei lift her eyes away from the limp boy. Her cold eyes bore straight into her warm, frightened crimson eyes. Sora took one step backwards as Yolei slowly got off of Tk. 

"Sora!" Kari shouted. Sora shook her head as she started to run to Kari. Together, the two of them into the cover of the trees and night.

========================================================================== 

Tai noticed Tk's and Sora's cars. "Aw s***!" he cursed. He quickly ran up to the shed and saw Yolei walk out of there in rage. "Yolei!" he called.

"Tai! Tk and Sora know! I managed to knock Tk out, but Kari and Sora got away! They went that way!" Yolei frantically yelled.

In no time, Tai was off. All the athletics he had endured since grade school and into college gave him an advantage, especially when it came to running. He stopped for a second. Rose. Rose perfume. Sora's close. He immediately picked up speed. "Kari! Sora!" 

He was greeted by silence. Something shiny caught his eye. Sora's keys. Not far from her keys was her purse. She's close, _very close_. 

========================================================================== 

Kari and Sora both leaned against a tree, catching their breath. "Do you think we're safe?" Kari asked hopefully.

"Kari! Sora!"

Both girls gasped. "D-does that answer your question?" Sora asked shakily.

"What are we going to do?"

"We, aren't going to do anything. Listen to me Kari. I want you to run. Run and get help," Sora said as she straightened her back.

"But what about you?" She wants me to leave her here, doesn't she? Well I won't.

"I'll stay here and fight whoever's after us. Now go!"

"I can't Sora. I can't leave you here by yourself. Plus how much damage can you do wearing a dress and heels?" she tried to reason with the older girl. 

"Hey, I can still throw a mean punch. Now go!"

"Alright. Good luck." Kari quickly hugged Sora, before running off. 

Sora looked around for a stick or something. "Damn. My purse," she mumbled as she realized she dropped it. I guess that rules out me getting to my car.

Rustle rustle. Crunch. Crunch.

Sora jumped at the sound and turned around. She gripped the stick tightly and gathered her courage. "Who's there?"

Silence.

"Show yourself!"

"If you insist," whispered a male voice. From behind a tree, stepped a tall athletic male. As the moonlight cast its soft beams on him, Sora knew who it was.

"Tai!" she cried happily. She dropped her stick and ran into his arms. "Oh Tai! It was awful! Yolei had your sister, and she hurt Tk." She buried her face in his shoulder. "Then Kari and I escaped, but we heard a voice calling us. And I told her to run and get help, and-"

Tai gently pulled away and put a finger to her lips. "It's okay Sora. I know. I saw Yolei and tackled her. She's knocked out and tied up. The police should be here soon. Kari's safe. And most importantly, you're safe in my arms." 

He gazed down into her eyes and gently cupped her chin. Sora's eyes closed as her head tilted slightly. Tai immediately kissed her. 

At first, it was an electrifying kiss, sending shivers up and down her body. But she could sense something. Something wasn't right, and she had to know what it was. Sora tried to pull away, but Tai made it seem impossible to do so as he suddenly had her back to a tree. She put her hands to Tai's chest and pushed him away. "Tai!"

"Arg! What?" he practically shouted. His tone softened as he saw her expression of fear and surprise. "Sorry."

"Tai, what's going on? Are you hiding somethi-mmph!" Sora was cut off by the pressure on her lips. He kissed her deeply, and for a moment, Sora fell into the kiss and started kissing him back, but stopped. She had to talk to him. She tried to push him away, but he took his left hand and pinned her arms above her head. Tai was being so forceful. What's wrong with him?

Tai was enjoying himself. Maybe a little too much. He could tell she was trying to stop him, but that made him more excited. He finally stopped kissing her. She was about to say something but he but a finger to her lips and whispered in her ear. "Wanna know a little secret? Yolei poisoned Izzy, I drove Ken's car over the edge and into the water, and I killed Davis."

"W-what?" she whispered in shock. Her eyes widened in fear as Tai turned his chocolate eyes to her. He stepped back a little. "Are you saying that…" her voice trailed off.

"Yes." 

Sora closed her eyes, not wanting to believe this. Oh no…this can't be happening… The hair on the back of her neck began to stand straight up. She could feel his gaze, and she _didn't_ like it.

Tai let his eyes greedily roam over Sora's body, devouring every inch of Sora from her shapely legs…her chest…her figure…beautifully frightened face…soft rose scented hair…silky skin… Tai leaned closer to her. He had dated her for quite some time, but was never able to do anything but kiss her. Now, he would get what he wanted. What she had deprived him of.

Sora's eyes shot open as Tai lustfully kissed Sora. This kiss was nothing but lust! He then forcefully pushed his tongue into her mouth, violently wrestling with her tongue as his hand crept up her leg. Tears welled up in her eyes as she realized what he wanted to do. She tried to get out of his grip but he was too strong, and it seemed to excite him more. 

Tai finally released the kiss and began to trail kisses down her neck as his hand stroked her silky smooth skin. 

"Please Tai…stop…" she pleaded. No no no…please God…this can't be happening…

"Oh Sora, Sora, Sora…" 

Suddenly Sora felt his hand slip under her underwear. This was it! The last straw! She dug her heels into Tai's right foot, and kneed him in his sensitive part.

Tai loosened his grip as he felt pain rush through his foot and sensitive part. And Sora pushed him away and was about to run off, when his hand shot out and grabbed her ankle. "Ah!" she screamed as she fell. She tried to kick his foot away, but he held on firmly and landed himself on Sora. He pinned her arms over her head and made sure his legs kept hers in check. He looked down into her eyes and smiled.

Sora gasped at the coldness Tai's eyes held. She saw his lips curve into a cruel smile and she once again struggled in his grip. "Stop it Tai! Please! Stop!" she shrieked.

She stopped when she saw the glint in his eyes. He was enjoying this…

"Now Sora, stay still." He brought his face down to hers.

Sora closed her eyes in defeat. She was trapped.

========================================================================== 

Meanwhile…

Tk opened his eyes to find he was tied up. He tried to lift his head, but a searing pain ripped through it. "Ohh…" he groaned.

"Glad to see you're awake."

"Yolei!" Tk's eyes narrowed angrily. "Where are Sora and Kari?" he demanded.

Her eyes twinkled gleefully. "Tai's gone to take care of them."

"What?" I knew it. Tai…my suspicions…no wonder why he's been acting strangely.

"Shocked? Of course. Poor Kari? She'll be devastated that her brother was the one that dragged her out of her room. And Sora…" She sighed dramatically. "She'll probably run straight into his arms, not knowing her Tai, I mean my Tai is my partner…and lover."

Tk looked at her increduosly. This was not the same Yolei. Whatever happened to her? The other holder of the crest of love? It seems like hate suits her now.

========================================================================= 

Sorry to cut it off there. I decided to leave it at a cliff hanger. He he he. I know I know, that's evil. Anyway, please review. I hope this keeps you all wanting more.


	7. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah. The same as all of my disclaimers. Do I really need to state it? 

ages: Cody-16; Ken, Yolei, Davis, Tk, and Kari-17; Izzy, Mimi-19; Tai, Sora, Matt-20; Joe-21

****

I'm Coming For You: Part 6

Mimi and Joe turned around to find Detective John Walker. The gray haired man held up his badge. "Now what's this about a killer?"

Mimi and Joe glanced at each other. As if reading her thoughts, he looked around to make sure Yolei wasn't around, then he motioned to the cafeteria.

"Well who would like to begin?"

Joe cleared his throat. "You see, it all started when…"

========================================================================= 

Yolei stepped out of the shed with a smug expression. She reached in her pocket and pulled out Tai's house key. She left her coat and purse in there. She smiled as she heard Tk's empty threats.

"Yolei! Let me go!"

She smiled as she walked away and into Tai's house and grabbed her stuff.

========================================================================= 

Matt glanced at the time. Something wasn't right. He kept feeling that something bad was happening, but he couldn't figure out what. "I have to get to Tai's."

He was about to leave when two names on the news caught his ear. Ken? Izzy? What the hell? Matt fell back into his couch in shock. ========================================================================= 

Tk lay on the floor with his hands tied at the back and his feet tightly bound. Now how was he supposed to get free? His eyes scanned the dark for something…anything to cut these ropes off. He rolled himself, so that he was facing the window. 

"Come on, there's got to be something I can use."

Finally, something shiny caught his eye. He rolled towards it and stopped when his face was directly in from of a sharp steel garden tool, which had a long wooden handle with a sharp jagged wheel at the bottom. What kind of tool did Sora say this was? He knew he saw Sora using it in the garden before. Oh well. Just get free Tk. And save Kari, and Sora. 

========================================================================= 

Sora closed her eyes in defeat. Then suddenly, he stopped kissing her, but his lips were still on hers. Her eyes slowly opened. Tai? He was knocked out. But who? Someone pushed him off. "Kari!" Sora cried happily as she hugged her. "I thought you left."

"I did, but I felt guilty and came back. Looks like I came back here in time." Tears shimmered in her eyes as she looked at her brother.

"We-we'd better get out of here before he wakes up," Sora said shakily.

"Yeah," choked Kari. She couldn't believe her brother… 

"I can't believe he almost raped me," she said as her eyes became misty. What's happening to everyone? It was then that Sora saw her purse. She grabbed and stood up. Her eyes narrowed. "Come on Kari, let's get Tk."

========================================================================= 

"So, you suspect your friends Taichi and Yolei are behind this?"

Mimi sighed as Joe held her hand. "Yes," they both said.

Detective Walker got up. "If you'll excuse me, I need to go back to the police station." He pulled a card out of his jacket. "Here's my card. If you remember anything else about that night or find something that could help, please contact me immediately."

Mimi stuck out her manicured hand and accepted the card. Why? Why does this have to happen to us? Oh, I hope everyone is safe…

Joe interrupted Mimi's thoughts. "I'm going to call Matt. Maybe he knows where everyone is."

========================================================================= 

Ring! Ring!

Matt snapped out of his daze and picked up the phone. "H-hello?"

"Hey Matt. It's me Joe."

"Joe, did you hear? About Izzy and Ken?"

"Yeah," Joe replied grimly.

Matt could hear Mimi in the background.

"Hang on a sec, Matt." Less than a minute, Joe was back. "Matt, look at channel 7."

"Why?" Matt asked.

"Just change it," Joe said urgently.

"Okay, okay, jeez Joe-" Matt stopped talking when he heard the newscaster.

"The body of Davis Motimiya was found today. Apparently, someone had strangled him and then dumped him in Odaiba's Bay…"

"Oh my God," Matt said in shock.

"Listen Matt. Mimi and I talked to this detective at the hospital. He was investigating what happened to our friends."

"Are Izzy and Ken okay?"

"They haven't woken up yet."

"Yolei right?" Matt almost said Tai, but stopped himself. Why did he want to accuse Tai? Why? Because something in his gut told him that Tai was behind this.

"Don't cry," Joe said soothingly.

Now, Matt was confused. "Huh? I'm not crying."

"No, not you, Mimi. Sorry, what were you saying?" 

"Yolei and Tai, right?"

"Yeah."

========================================================================= 

Sora and Kari quietly headed towards the shed, just as Yolei was pulling out of the driveway. They both froze and ducked behind a tree. They waited till they could no longer see or hear the car before getting out. 

"That was close," remarked Sora.

"Yeah, let's get Tk. Hopefully he's not-not-" Tears started to form in her eyes.

"Don't Kari. Don't think like that," Sora said sternly.

With a few more sniffles, they cautiously opened the door.

========================================================================= 

Yes! Free at last! He managed to cut himself free, but he did pay a price. He had a few cuts on his wrists.

Creak!

Tk's blue eyes widened as he heard the door open. He quickly grabbed the same wood that Yolei hit him with and raised it above his head. He was about to bring it down on whoever it was when…

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Kari and Sora.

Tk jumped back. "Ah!" he yelled as he tripped over his untied shoelaces, and landed hard on his butt.

"Tk!" cried Kari happily as she hugged him in a death grip.

"Ow, Kari…too tight…can't breathe…"

"Oh sorry." Kari got up and helped him up. He noticed Sora standing there quietly with downcast eyes. He looked at Kari questioningly and she frowned. She then whispered something to him. "He what?! Oh my God, are you okay Sora?"

"Physically, yes," she replied. She looked over at Kari. "Don't worry about me, worry about Kari. She's the one that found out that Yolei and her brother are partners," she said bitterly. Sora went into her purse and pulled out her keys. "I suggest we get out of here before Tai wakes up. My guess is that he'll be pretty mad." She then spun on her heels.

Tk and Kari just stood there.

"Well, are you two coming or what?"

They both started moving, but Sora just stood there. How could Tai do this to his sister? Our friends? Me? What happened to our courageous leader? Why Tai? Why? We were best friends…we were more…I thought he loved me… Her crimson eyes began to glisten under the pale moonlight. 

"Hey, Sora! You coming?" Tk yelled over his shoulder.

"You guys go to Matt's and call the police. I'll be there soon," Sora yelled back. ========================================================================= 

Tk started up his car and opened the door for Kari. "I don't like this."

"Neither do I. Tk, please get Sora," pleaded Kari. She watched as Tk left and put her head in her hands. How could Tai? Why? Kari felt her insides tearing up. Her own brother! "Why Tai? Why?" Tears started streaming down her face. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't realize someone was near her door. She threw herself on the driver's seat and cried harder. "Why? Tai? Why?" she sobbed.

"Did someone say why?" 

Kari turned around to find the door wide open. Her brown eyes widened in fear at seeing her brother standing there grinning. She wanted to scream but she couldn't will herself to. Her throat became dry as she silently screamed. Suddenly, she found her voice. But just as Kari was about to scream, Tai's hand covered her mouth. He dragged the shaking girl out of the car. Kari was stunned at first. Then her senses kicked in.

"Stop struggling sis," snarled Tai.

========================================================================= 

"Sora?" Tk called softly. "Come on, you're coming with us. You're in no condition to drive."

She was about to say something but was cut off.

"Sora, we're not leaving without you. We're worried. Kari sent me here and you're coming."

Normally, Sora would have put up a fight, but she felt so…so…shattered. She followed him to the car but…

They gasped, as they saw no sign of Kari. Then they heard a yelp of pain from someone. "Kari!" they both yelled as they ran towards the dark shadowy trees. 

========================================================================= 

"Ah!" she screamed as Tai hit her across her face, leaving a red mark. "Stop it Tai!" she screamed. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Why? Ever hear of something called a will? Well guess whom our parents trust more? You. You're the one to inherit the house, property, and most of our parents' money."

"So this is why? But-but you're my brother…" she whispered.

"Yeah I was, and still am. If anything should happen to you then it all goes to me instead. Of course, our parents are not here. And I doubt they'll be coming back."

"W-what? You killed our parents too?" Kari couldn't believe her ears. Tai killed Davis and her parents. He hurt Ken and then Sora…he almost… "What happened to you?" Something caught Kari's eyes. Or should I say two people.

"Do you know what the Digiworld did to me? I had to accept so much responsibility and pressure as the leader. And going-ah! You have no idea how hard it was for me. No idea!" he screamed.

This was Tk could thing. His anger was boiling his blood. In one swift moment, he lunged at Tai from behind. In no time, they were fighting furiously. Sora ran over to Kari worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"Get out of here! If I'm not there in five minutes or you see Tai, drive to Matt's and call the police," Tk yelled to the girls.

They both reluctantly ran to Tk's car, which was still running. 

========================================================================= 

Meanwhile…

Izzy twisted and turned in the hospital bed. "No…" he murmured. A cold sweat broke out as if he was experiencing something worst than a nightmare. "No Tai…no Yolei…leave them alone…Tk…Matt…save them…Kari…Sora…run…hide…get out…"

Images and shadows weaved their way in and out of Izzy's mind, torturing the boy with nightmares, helplessness, and fear…

========================================================================= 

Sorry it took so long. Time, time, time. Where does it go? *sigh* Anyway, I hope this is keeping you all riveted. I know, I know. Yes I am evil. I always leave off with a cliffhanger. Sorry to keep you guys and gals in suspense. Will Tk make it back in five minutes, or will they have to leave him behind? Will they ever get to Matt's? And just where is Cody? Is Ken okay? Find out in the next part of, I'm Coming For You.

What do you think? Suspenseful? Shocking? Do you like it? Please review.


	8. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah. The same as all of my disclaimers. Do I really need to state it? 

ages: Cody-16; Ken, Yolei, Davis, Tk, and Kari-17; Izzy, Mimi-19; Tai, Sora, Matt-20; Joe-21

****

I'm Coming For You: Part 7

Yolei smiled at her disguise. She was wearing a shoulder length auburn wig with long bangs. She now wore a blue business suit and walked out the door, ready to put the rest of her plan in action. Anyone who got in her way would be sorry and at all costs, she was willing to kill anyone in her way… 

Someone bumped into Yolei. "Sorry," the guy mumbled as he continued walking away.

A detective? Damn! Looks like instead of finishing off Izzy and Ken will have to wait. She had heard about Ken and Izzy in the hospital over the radio. 

Another slight change in her plans! Yolei's eyes darted left and right till she saw who she was looking for. Quietly, she made her way to the couple and heard Mimi say, "I'll be right back. I just need to use the ladies room." She got off Joe's lap, not knowing or even realizing she was being followed. 

Yolei hid in a stall as she waited patiently for Mimi to come out. 

========================================================================= 

Kari glanced at the forest nervously. "Where is he?" she whispered to herself. Five minutes had passed and there was still no sign of Tk.

Sora watched the forest carefully. "Maybe we should wait another minute or two," she told Kari, who simply nodded.

And sure enough, there was a figure coming out of the forest. The only problem was, who? It was hard to see far away in the night.

"Is that…?"

"It is! It's Tk!" squealed Kari. Tk was almost to the car when…

"Get back here! I'm not finished with you!" Tai screamed.

Tk glanced over his shoulder and saw Tai gaining on him. 

========================================================================= 

Matt slowly got over the shock and got up. He had to get to Sora. He had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach that something big was going on. 

Ring! Ring!

Matt growled at the phone as he grabbed his keys.

Ring! Ring!

Sighing, Matt picked up the phone, with a feeling of regret washing over him. "Hello?"

"Oh Matt! Did you hear what happened? Oh my God *sob* my brother *sob* Davis was…"

"I know Jun, I heard, and-"

"He was killed! Oh Matt, come and comfort me. *sob* I need a pair *sob* of strong arms to cry into…"

Matt sighed. I knew I would regret this.

======================================================================== 

Tk leapt towards the car and practically tore the door off its hinges as he jumped in and closed it. "Drive!"

That was all Kari needed before she pressed down on the pedal so hard that the car practically left Tai coughing in smoke as he just missed them.

======================================================================== 

After Mimi washed and dried her hands, she quickly powdered her nose and stared at her reflection. "Why would they do this? Aren't they our friends?" She picked up her lipstick and was about to apply it when…

"Correction, were," said a chillingly cold voice as a young woman stepped out of a stall. 

Mimi's eyes widened as she whirled around and saw the gun in her hand. "Who-who are you?" Mimi's hands tightened around the counter near the sink.

"What? Don't recognize me?" A mocking laugh filled the bathroom and echoed in Mimi's ears. "I guess my disguise must really be good then. Think about it Meems, picture me with lavender hair, thick glasses, and a little poison."

"Yolei?" Mimi whispered in shock and fear. I knew it, she thought.

"That's right, and you and I are going to take a little walk."

"A w-walk? Where?" Mimi had to try to stall as long as possible. Remembering the lipstick in her hand, she began to use it as Yolei talked.

"There's the main exit and then there's the exit near the bathrooms. One of them is past Joe and the other is away from him. Gee Mimi, which one do you think we'll take?"

Mimi glared at Yolei and was about to say something when…

Knock! Knock!

"Uh…Mimi? You in there?" called a voice.

Mimi's face brightened at the sound of Joe's voice. She recognized it immediately. Thank God, Joe got here when he did.

"I know what you're thinking, so cut it out," Yolei whispered menacingly.

"Joe! It's Yol-mmph!" Mimi was cut off by Yolei's cold hand, and a chillingly cold gun threateningly pressed against the smooth skin of her neck.

"Say another word and I'll shoot. Tell him you're okay and to sit back down." Yolei commanded.

Joe frowned. Mimi's voice sounded shaky and the last part seemed muffled. "What? Mimi? Are you okay?" 

"I-I'm fine Joe. Just go back. I still need to finish up," Mimi said, her voice wavering while her eyes began to tear.

Joe frowned again. Something wasn't right. "Well, if you're okay then…I'll be waiting for you." 

No, no, no, no! Joe! Please! Help me! Mimi's eyes widened in fear. Who knows what she will do to me now!

Yolei moved the gun from her neck and put it in her jacket pocket. She could not help but smile as Mimi stiffened her back at the feel of the gun through the thin fabric. _I am so good_. "Walk out the door and head to the exit. Keep in mind, I have a gun pointed at you. Understood?"

"Y-Yes." Oh…Joe! I need you…

"Good, Let's get this show on the road. Walk." This is too easy, but who cares?

========================================================================= 

Matt raced out the door and was about to open his car when he saw Tk's car pull up near him. Tk! Sora! Kari?

"Matt!" Tk yelled as he and Kari got out of the car. "Come on Sora," Tk said opening the door for her.

"What did Tai and Yolei do?" Matt asked, his voice thick with worry and concern. He noticed how slow Sora was walking.

"Uh…could we finish this inside?" Sora asked shakily. 

Matt could hardly hear her voice. It was barely above a whisper. He looked at Tk questioningly as Kari and Sora hugged each other for comfort.

'I'll explain inside,' Tk mouthed.

Once inside, Tk began making sure everything was locked. 

Sora sat in the corner of the plush sofa with her feet stretched out, and shoes on the floor. Kari sat on the opposite end of Sora with her hands in her lap. Matt saw both of them shivering, and his blood began to boil. Whatever Tai did to them, he'd be sorry. _Very sorry_.

Tk put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Keep your temper in check. You haven't even heard what happened yet."

Matt's eyebrows shot up in surprise. He never heard Tk this angry before.

"Let's get those blankets," Tk said.

========================================================================= 

### Sorry it took so long, but it took me awhile to recover from my accident. I feel better now. Sorry about how short this is.


	9. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah. The same as all of my disclaimers. Do I really need to state it? 

****

Part 8

Mimi stepped out of the bathroom. She gulped as she felt the gun in her back. Mimi was so scared that she kept her eyes focused on the exit door that she didn't notice Joe with a broomstick. And as Yolei stepped out, he brought it down on her head, causing her to lose her grip on the gun. Mimi ran into Joe's awaiting arms as Yolei grabbed her gun. Before Yolei had a chance to do anything, Joe and Mimi sprinted to their car.

Yolei's head began to spin from the pain inflicted upon her. She grabbed the side of the wall for support. Damn her! Damn him! They got away! I have got to get out of here. Yolei stumbled out the back way angrily.

======================================================================== 

"Joe, are we going to the police?"

"Yup. The sooner we get there, the less chance she has to escape," he replied.

"Thank goodness you stuck around. She could have…"

"But she didn't, and you're safe now," Joe told Mimi as he reached over with his right hand and squeezed her hand as his left hand stayed on the wheel.

"What would I ever do without you?" Mimi asked as she smiled at him adoringly.

"I'd shudder to think," he replied smiling.

======================================================================== 

In the morning…

Ring! Ring!

Matt groaned as he opened his eyes. He looked down at Sora, who was snuggled next to him on the couch. She had fallen asleep after telling him what happened and he did not want to wake her, so he too just gave in to sleep and stayed with her. His eyes looked over at the smaller couch, where Tk slept with Kari in his arms. He smiled at the two. They were perfect for each other.

Ring! Ring!

Matt groaned again. He gently got up and laid Sora down softly. One hand went to her cheek as he lightly caressed it. Poor Sora…She's been through so much…I wish there were something I could do…

Ring! Ring!

"All right! I'm coming, I'm coming," mumbled Matt as he walked to the kitchen. "Hello?"

"Hi Matt! Did you hear about Yolei?" Joe asked.

"What about her?"

"She's dead. She was found strangled this morning in some alley. I just heard about it on the news."

"What? You mean…he…Tai killed her?"

"Who else? I hate to say it though, she deserved it. After trying to kill Mimi last night she-"

"Tried to kill Mimi? What?"

"We were at the hospital when Yolei hid in the bathroom, waiting for Mimi. Then with a gun she forced Mimi to walk to a back exit, but I figured something was wrong and I hit Yolei. Then Mimi and I ran to my car."

"Jeez. You had an interesting night. You won't believe it but Tk and Sora found Kari."

"What? Is she hurt? Is she okay? You mean Tai and Yolei didn't kill her?" Joe fired.

"Whoa Joe, slow down. Stop firing questions at me. Poor Kari and Sora are devastated…"

"I would be too if my brother did something like that to me," Joe replied.

"Yeah but there's more…Tai almost raped Sora."

"He-what?! How could he? She loved him and-he's gone too far! That sick bastard," exclaimed an outraged Joe.

"Yeah I know how you feel."

"Well I've got to go. I think Mimi's awake. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye." Matt hung up the phone and was startled by Sora's hand on his shoulder.

"Did I scare you?" she asked.

"Of course not. I didn't wake you up did I?"

"No. I couldn't sleep anymore. Who was that on the phone?" she asked curiously.

"Joe. He told me that Yolei tried to kill Mimi at the hospital but Joe stopped her and escaped. Then Yolei was found in some alley strangled," Matt told her grimly.

Sora shivered slightly from fear. "It was Tai wasn't it?"

"Most likely. Hey, don't worry," Matt said as he pulled her in for a hug. "I won't let him harm you as long as I'm around."

Sora pulled away. "Thanks," she said as a smile appeared on her face.

"Care to help me with breakfast?" Matt asked.

====================================================================== 

Tk stretched lightly and looked down at the sleeping angel in his arms. Mmm…wonder what that smell is…bacon… Tk shook Kari lightly but instead of waking up, she turned to the side. Tk then brought his lips to her forehead and kissed her gently. He watched as a smile appeared on her lips as her eyes fluttered opened. "Good morning angel." He smiled at her light blushing.

"Good morning," she replied. A sweet, tantalizing aroma caught her nose. "Mmm…what's that smell?"

"Bacon."

"In that case, let's get up," Kari said.

Tk got up and offered her his hand. She graciously accepted and he pulled her up a little too fast, because she fell into his arms. Kari blushed as she looked up at Tk, whose blue eyes held hers. Their faces moved closer till…

"Matt!" yelled a voice from the kitchen.

Kari and Tk broke away and walked to the kitchen to see what the commotion was.

Sora had her hands on her hips. "When you asked me to help you with breakfast I didn't think you meant the whole breakfast? Now come here and help me put these on the table."

Matt shrugged. "Hey, I did make the eggs and bacon."

"Matt…"

"What?"

"Come here and help or else…"

"Or else what?" Matt challenged as he leered closer to her backing her up into the refrigerator. He put his hands on the fridge on both sides of her.

"Uh…or else…" Sora started to panic as she thought of a reason. A mischievous smile crossed her face as she thought of something. Sora then shot her hands out to his sides.

"Hey! That tickles!" Matt shrieked. He laughed for a few seconds before he suddenly turned serious. He looked at her with a gleam in his eye.

Uh oh…Why is he looking at me like that?

Kari and Tk watched in amusement. Soon, Sora was on the floor laughing as Matt continued his assault. "Matt! Stop," she laughed. She shot her hands out and tried to stop him but he caught her wrists. Her laughter stopped as they just stared into each other's eyes. Their faces leaned in closer…

"Ahem."

Matt got up and helped Sora up. They both turned to see a grinning Tk and Kari. Matt glared at Tk.

"I had something in my throat," Tk said innocently. 

"I'll give you something in your throat," Matt growled. 

"Uh…I feel like running. Bye!" Tk ran as Matt leapt at him.

"Come back here!" Matt called.

Kari and Sora laughed at their childish behavior.

====================================================================== 

"Thanks Matt. I really appreciate you coming with me to my house," Sora said as she opened the door.

"My pleasure. Stay here while I check the house," Matt said as Sora closed the door and turned on the light. A few minutes later he came back. "All clear down here." Matt went upstairs to Sora's room.

"I assume it's safe," she said entering.

"You assume correct. Well go ahead and change."

"Matt! Would you get out so I can change out of these clothes."

"Oh, the thought never occurred to me to leave."

"Matt…"

"Kidding," Matt laughed. "I'll make sure it's safe upstairs."

"All right," Sora said laughing. She closed the door and started to change. Hurriedly she pulled on her jeans and stopped when she heard a noise. What was that? Sora shook her head and put on her light pink tank top. I'd better go see what that was…probably Matt tripping over something. She opened the door and was about to go investigate when…

Ring! Ring!

"Hello, Takenouchi residence. Sora speaking," she answered.

"Hello Sora. It's great to hear your sexy voice," whispered a voice.

"What?"

"You heard me. Don't bother calling your boy toy…he's currently unavailable," he chuckled.

"Tai? What did you do to Matt?" The color drained from Sora's face.

"Guess where I am?"

Silence.

"Why so silent? Did you forget we use to date? Did you forget you gave me a spare key when we dated in high school? God you were naïve! You really trusted in me…that is your fault Sora. That and ruining my plan. I killed Yolei, just like I am going to do to you. Then I will get Tk and finish off Kari. I'm coming for you. I'm coming for you Sora."

Sora's eyes widened as the phone slid out of her hand. No…He's here! She had to get out of here… Sora then crept down the stairs trying not to make any noise as to what she was doing. He was here and she had to get out. Sora was about to get to the door when a figure stepped in front of it. Sora gasped as she realized it was Tai.

"What's the matter Sora? Don't you miss your boyfriend?" he asked slyly.

Sora backed away slowly and turned. Just as she was about to run, Tai dove at her, catching her ankles. "Ow!" Sora exclaimed as she fell. She then kicked wildly, trying to get Tai to lose his grip but he flipped her over and effortlessly had her pinned to the ground. Her heart began to beat a mile a minute and she shivered from fear. He gazed down at her chillingly and smiled. He brought a hand to touch her soft lips and Sora bit down hard. He yelped in pain and struck her cheek, causing her to cry out. 

His eyes bore a hole right through her. "You'll pay for that," he said harshly.

To Sora's horror, he brought his hands to her neck and began to squeeze. Sora fought to push his hands off her neck but he was too strong, and she was losing her strength. He pushed down harder and harder. Soon everything became blurry for Sora. Oh Matt…where are you…I don't want to die…Please Matt…help me… Sora stopped struggling, as everything became darker and darker… 

====================================================================== 

### Uh oh…looks like curtains for Sora. But is it the end? Is she dead? Will Tai go after Tk now? Find out in the next part!


	10. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah. The same as all of my disclaimers. Do I really need to state it? 

****

Epilogue

Tai got off the limp, pale girl. "Serves you right," he growled. He then bent down and touched her cheek. Cold. 

"What did you do to her?" screamed an outraged Matt.

Tai turned around to see Matt behind him. "Oh I'm sorry…I think I may have killed her." A cruel smile spread upon his lips.

"No!" screamed Matt as he tackled Tai to the ground. They wrestled and struggled against each other. "How dare you! She loved you!"

"She never loved me! She liked me! It was you that she would always look at with adoration. Not me!" Tai yelled.

"You're crazy!" Matt spat. Tai suddenly had him pinned to the floor. Matt looked over and saw a vase on a small table. If he could just get the vase…

Tai saw his gaze. Good idea… He got off Matt, but Matt held his legs, tripping him. Matt quickly got up and leapt for the vase but Tai also got to the vase. They both struggled with it till Matt had it and brought it down on Tai's head. Tai slumped over and Matt backed away gasping. He looked over to Sora and ran to the phone, dialing the police. Matt then ran back to Sora and felt her hands. He gasped at their coldness. "Oh Sora…please be okay," Matt said as he frantically searched for a pulse. Yes! There was one, but barely. It was starting to slow down. Soon, sirens filled the air. "No! Sora! Don't fail me now!" Tears streamed down his face as he realized the one person he loved more than his own family was dying. Two paramedics tried to pry him off.

========================================================================= 

One month later… 

Ken and Izzy talked quietly on the couch. "How is he?" asked Mimi as Joe and Tk also talked off to the side.

"Matt's okay now," Kari replied.

"Where is he?" asked Mimi.

"Where do you think he is?" Kari retorted.

========================================================================= 

Matt stood in front of the grave and put fresh flowers down. The horror was finally over. He knelt down and said sadly, "We'll always miss you. You were a good friend." Suddenly, two arms came around his waist and a chin rested on his shoulder. Matt turned around to see her, and a gentle smile played on his lips.

"Oh Matt…"

Matt brought his lips to hers and kissed her soft lips sweetly. "Thank God, I still have you Sora."

"Come on Matt, let's go. Bye Davis."

"Bye Davis." Matt then looked at his angel. "I'll race you to the car!"

"You're on," Sora replied, her eyes twinkling. Sora ran as fast as she could, but somehow Matt got there first.

"I won. So, where's my prize?" he asked with a gleam in his eye.

Sora shivered at the way he was looking at her. Uh oh… He came closer and closer to her till her back was against the car.

"I think you'll make a good prize…" Matt then kissed the exposed skin on her neck making her moan.

"Matt…"

Matt continued his assault on her neck, causing her to shiver from his touch. 

"Not here…" She tried to push him away but he kept going. "Matt…stop," she pleaded.

Matt reluctantly stopped and stared into her eyes. She was so beautiful…he couldn't control himself whenever he was around her… Their faces moved closer and he saw her eyes close. Then, in one mad heart stopping moment, their lips met and danced in time with one another. Sora had never been so happy and safe in her life. Her arms reached around his neck as his held her slender waist, pulling her closer to him. She began to feel his lips gently urge hers apart and she gasped at the feeling of his tongue. He had never done that before but…she liked it and began to return the favor, much to Matt's delight. The wind swirled around the two passion filled lovers. Slowly, Matt pulled back and stared into her crimson rubies. "Maybe we should go…" Sora whispered.

"Yeah. Everyone's probably at Kari's already. Come on my sweet. Your carriage awaits," Matt said as he opened the door for her.

Sora giggled lightly as she got in. She saw him rush around to the driver's seat. He closed the door and started the car. "What? I don't get a thanks?"

Sora smiled seductively. "You'll get your thanks much later."

Matt returned her smile. "Well in that case, the sooner we get to Kari's the sooner we can leave." Sora sat back and Matt drove out of the parking lot. The two had never been happier as they drove off. Sora turned on the radio and Matt sang loudly out of tune making Sora laugh the whole way to Kari's. They didn't stop laughing till Kari answered the door.

"We were about to think you two weren't coming. Did you get distracted?" Kari asked slyly.

Sora blushed as Matt smiled. 

"I'll take your silence as evidence to what you were up to," Kari said.

"And what were you and Tk doing last night when he slept over?" Matt challenged.

Now it was time for Kari to blush. "None of your business."

"You guys won't believe this!" exclaimed Ken as he ran up to the three of them. "We were watching the news when they just announced Tai Kamiya escaped from prison yesterday," he said.

Kari and Sora looked at each other with mounting horror. He escaped? Then that means… Before they had a chance to finish their thought, the house was suddenly plunged into darkness and silence. Tk moved to Kari as Matt did the same to Sora.

#### The End or is it? 

#### Well that's it folks. How'd you like it? Did you think I'd really kill off Sora? Was this suspenseful? Let me know if you enjoyed this. I hope you all did. 

#### Like the ending? 


End file.
